Hey Dude
of the TV series]] Hey Dude is an American Western comedy series made for a teenage audience. The show was produced by Cinetel Productions and broadcast from 1989 to 1991 on the Nickelodeon TV network. The show has 5 seasons, each with 13 half-hour episodes, which makes 65 episodes in total. Overview The show was set at the fictional Bar None Ranch, a dude ranch in Tucson, Arizona. The 65 half-hour episodes portrayed the lives of the new ranch owner Mr. Ernst, his son Buddy, female ranch hand Lucy, and up to six teenage summer employees, starting with Ted, Danny, Melody, and Brad who were later joined by Jake and Kyle. :For a more detailed description of the show's content please refer to the articles on the episodes and the characters. Cast The main characters of the TV series were portrayed by the following regular cast members: * David Brisbin as Mr. Ernst * Kelly Brown as Brad * Geoffrey Coy as Kyle * Jonathan Galkin as Jake * Debrah Kalman as Lucy * David Lascher as Ted * Christine Taylor as Melody * Joe Torres as Danny * Josh Tygiel as Buddy Crew Among the credited crew members of the Hey Dude TV series are: Directed by: * Ross K. Bagwell Jr. (34 episodes, 1989-1991) * Frederick King Keller (31 episodes, 1989-1991) Written by: (credited in least 5 episodes) * Graham Yost (13 episodes, 1989-1991) * Judy Spencer (10 episodes, 1989-1991) * Clifford Fagin (8 episodes, 1989-1991) * Lisa Melamed (8 episodes, 1989-1991) * Alan Goodman (5 episodes, 1989) * Mark Cerulli (5 episodes, 1989-1990) Cast member David Brisbin also co-wrote one episode: Rest in Pieces Created by: * Dee LaDuke Production The show was entirely filmed on the property of the Tanque Verde Ranch in Tucson, Arizona (see section "Behind the scenes" of the article on the Bar None Ranch). As a reason for the cancellation of the show it is sometimes assumed that after opening their studios in Orlando, Florida, Nickelodeon could no longer justify the production costs for filming in Arizona.Hey Dude Trivia at IMDb Airing Dates The seasons of the Hey Dude TV series were first aired on the Nickelodeon TV network from July 1989 to August 1991. Season 2 directly started wihout a break immediately after the end of season 1. Between the following seasons, breaks of about 2 months were made, and the final season followed to season 4 with a break of almost half a year. The series was rerun on Nickelodeon's sister channel TeenNick in 2011. Publication Only about twenty years after the start of the TV series, the show was made available to the public. The first publication was on the iTunes Store where season 1 became available for download on July 29, 2008, season 2 in August 2010, and season 3 on November 29, 2011. In 2011, Shout! Factory got a license by Nickelodeon for a release of the TV series on DVD. The season 1 DVD box was already released on July 19 of the same year, the season 2 DVD box on January 31, 2012, and the Season 3 DVD box followed on June 19, 2012. The season 4 DVD box (released on April 9, 2013) and the season 5 DVD box (released on July 16, 2013) were first published as as Shout! Select titles which were available for purchase at the Shout! Factory's website, only. In the meantime, however, they can also be purchased elsewhere. In 2015, all the 5 seaons on ten DVDs in a single box were released under the title Hey Dude - The Complete Series as a Walmart Exlusive edition. Book In 1992, a novel titled Hey Dude - Showdown at the Bar None was published. The story mainly corresponds to the plot of season 3 premiere Inmates Run the Asylum, with sections taken for the series premiere Day One at the Bar None. Images Bar-None-Ranch-01.jpg|Entrance of the Bar None Ranch 4x12.jpg|Mr. Ernst and his son Buddy Lucy-01.jpg|ranch hand Lucy Characters-s1-01.jpg|the four original summer employees Characters-02.jpg|the final six summer employees Videos Hey Dude Ted Commercial- 1994 Hey Dude - ABANDONED - Nickelodeon Television Set References External links * Hey Dude at the Nickelodeon Wiki * Hey Dude at Wikipedia * Hey Dude at the IMDb * Hey Dude at tv.com * Hey Dude at tvguide.com * Hey Dude Reviewed at wordpress.com Category:Articles